Mystic Dragon Ball
by tyranitarfan
Summary: This story is a new series of various sagas involving different dangerous enemies and new strong allies. Now Goku and the other Z warriors start on a new journey to save planet Earth and the Good.
1. The Ball of Red Light Part 1

Author's note: I had posted this fanfic and the consequent nineteen or twenty parts on . Since I don't have an account there I'm posting these stories here to continue with the plot.

One day Goku and Gohan were walking together in a field. Suddenly a space shuttle landed there. The Saiyans got alert. Out of the shuttle stepped out-

"Trunks!" Gohan exclaimed. It was Trunks alright. But his eyes were unlike his own. "Something's wrong," Goku said. Trunks used an attack which made a hole in the field. Some people were killed.

"We'll have to stop him!" Goku exclaimed and used Kamehameha Wave at Trunks. He was hurt but now_he_ attacked him.

Gohan jumped in and used the Kamehameha Wave after becoming a Super Saiyan. Trunks sure was hurt now.

"STOP!" Vegeta said as he arrived on the scene. They didn't stop. So Vegeta stopped them by using Galic Gun.

"Vegeta, Trunks killed many people here!" Gohan said. "I know but you two won't touch my son," Vegeta said, "Because he's mine!"

"Owww..." Goku said. Vegeta and Trunks started battling. "Sometimes I think that Vegeta enjoys battling him and that's why he picks on him," Gohan said. "I agree with you son," Goku replied.

Vegeta was loosing. Goku joined the fight. "Stay away!" Vegeta growled at him. "Chillax!" Goku said. Goku used his strongest Kamehameha Wave and Vegeta used Big Bang on Trunks.

Trunks was down and severely hurt. Suddenly a small ball of red light came out of his chest and disappeared. Trunks opened his eyes. "Dad?" he said.

"Why were you attacking everyone?" Vegeta asked. "I attacked you? I don't remember a thing. I saw a ball of red light and it hit me. That's all I remember," Trunks said.

"I believe he's saying the truth. That red light had turned him bad. We'll have to look out for it," Goku said. Vegeta nodded. He fed his son some sensu beans. All of them looked at the sky and wondered what would follow.


	2. The Ball of Red Light Part 2

With the last encounter with that ball of red light all the people who witnessed it were shaken. "That thing is dangerous for all I know," Gohan said. Vegeta was reading a paper or rather pretending to for his ears were the most alert.

All of them were at his house to discuss the matter. "It controlled Trunks and turned him evil," Goku said, "You remember, the Ball came out of him as if it was his spirit."

"Most probably it was. It would have had entered his body and then would have had turned into his own spirit. Don't you remember even a thing when it was inside you?" Piccolo asked.

"Not a thing," Trunks replied. "Well a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do. Let's end this meeting and get back home," Goku said.

"Not so fast," Bulma said. "I've been testing some of Trunk's blood sample and I found that it had traces of something other than blood. It is a chemical called Phalbio. This chemical develops when saiyan blood reacts with blood of some other race. It can cause memory loss for sometime till the reason of developing Phalbio is in the blood."

"I get it," Goku said, "That thing isn't a spirit. It's alive." Bulma nodded. "We'll be careful," Krillin said. So they left the house.

A week later Goku was taking a stroll in the garden after intense training. Suddenly the wind started blowing too roughly and the whether had gone bad. "Darn it!" Goku exclaimed and turned around to go back home.

But then he saw a red light. It was glowing so brightly it made him happy inside and relaxed him. It also attracted him toward itself. So he went there. And then at lightning speed The Ball of Red Light hit him. He fell down unconscious.

After a while when he woke up he saw that the whether was pleasant again. Not that it mattered. He flew up and towards Town. Upon reaching there he fired a Kamehameha Wave at the ground. Some people were killed. He went on attacking.

A hundred kilometers away Piccolo shouted a warning, "Goku is wrecking havoc on the Town." The others gasped. Vegeta got up.

"That light would have had entered his body," he said and flew to the Town as well. Piccolo, Krillin, Trunks and Goten followed him.

The Town was a wreck. Destruction was everywhere and there were many corpses and ash. "He- he did this?" Trunks gasped. Vegeta fired Final Flash at Goku. Piccolo fired Special Beam Cannon. Goten fired the Kamehameha Wave and Trunks fired Big Bang that his father had taught him.

Goku counter attacked. Now all of them were fighting. Piccolo fired at his heart and that was when the Ball of Red Light emerged from inside him. Everyone attacked the Ball but it simply disintegrated. Goten gritted his teeth then rushed to his father.

"Dad?" he said. "Goten? Hey you guys. What am I doing here?" Goku said in bewilderment. "Killing," Vegeta said. "That Ball was inside you," Krillin said and then slowly told him everything.

Goku was shocked. "What have I done?" he groaned. "Don't worry Dad. We'll request the Dragon to bring them all back to life," Goten said.

They went back to Bulma's lab. "Your blood has traces of Phalbio too," she said. "Guess we'll have to watch out now," Goku said and gazed up at the sky wondering where in the world is that Ball of Red Light.


	3. The Ball of Red Light Part 3

With the last two encounters with the Ball of Red Light, our heroes were visibly shaken. 'Guys we'll have to do something about it,' Goku yelled. Everyone looked at him. He had changed n the past two weeks.

'I think we have to wait for a savior,' Gohan said and sighed. 'I don't think so. We have to be our own saviors, Vegeta spoke softly.  
'I have something to report,' Bulma said as she and Trunks entered the room. 'What is it?' Piccolo asked. 'The light can be captured with this jar. You cannot defeat it, you'll just have to capture it. It will be a hard job but the light cannot penetrate this jar.'

'Are you sure this will work?' Vegeta asked. Bulma nodded. Goku got up swiftly and took the jar from her.

'We'll hunt it down. I'm sure it will attempt to take one of us in control but we'll be ready. C'mon!' he said and stormed out.  
Three days later Goku and Vegeta were taking a stroll in the public market. They were actually searching for the ball and Vegeta thought that it would be the ideal place it would attack.

As he passed a girl of sixteen, Goku sensed something. He strained his eyes to look everywhere. He had seen the light. It was speeding towards Vegeta for it had sensed that he was strong.

'Look out!'

Vegeta turned around swiftly but the light hit him. He looked up with angry eyes at Goku. He fired Final Flash at him which sent many people to God. Goku attacked back. Everyone was fleeing away but one. It was the teenage girl he had passed by.

'Leave this to me,' she said in a manly voice. Goku was surprised. The girl joined the battle. She attacked Vegeta recklessly. Goku sensed that her power was way beyond his reach. 'Who is she?' he thought.

Vegeta was going to fire Big Bang on her when he stopped. Some invisible energy had stopped him. At that very second the girl's eyes turned from black to blue.

'She is doing this!' Goku thought as he launched an attack on Vegeta, 'She has psychic power!' Then the girl attacked Vegeta with such a power that he was thrown away. The ball started emerging from within him. 'Give me the jar!' the ordered Goku. 'How does she know?' Goku wondered as he handed her the jar. She ran over to the light ball and captured it with difficulty.

She fed Vegeta some sensu beans and also to the injured people and then handed the jar to Goku. 'Be careful with that,' she said, 'There are more.' She started walking away. 'Hey!' Goku said, 'What's your name?' The girl stopped and looked at him for some seconds and said, 'Mimito.' She went away and vanished in thin air.

_'There are more.'_ Goku was disturbed by this but then he smiled and along with Vegeta to Bulma's laboratory.


	4. The Light Falls on Broly

Having captured the ball of light, Goku could now relax a bit. Every one was feeling very light now. Everyday they would look at the ball of red light and it's frantic attempts to escape. Everyone was sure but Goku and Vegeta were having their own doubts. It was true the jar was secure but they didn't know the full power of the light.

One night a similar white colored ball of light was roaming the streets. Strangely the red light had become hyper active. It was trying too hard to break through. Bulma was getting tensed. She was worried about the light. The next day a man arrived at Goku's house.

'Sir Mr. Broly has asked you to meet him in Merophin desert for a battle,' he said.

This was not good. Broly was simply crazy. He could do anything. Goku said that he will come. He had two days. He started intense training.  
The light was getting more active everyday. 'What do you think is the problem Trunks?' Bulma asked her son. 'No idea mom. But i think it's an energy that's making it mad,' Trunks said.

Goku arrived at the Merophin desert on the right time. 'I'm here Broly!' he said. 'Welcome Kakarot. Let's make this day the most unforgettable one of our lives,' Broly said with a nasty smile. Goku frowned.

The light was getting desperate now. It went on attacking the jar. Suddenly the ball of _white _light entered the room and smashed against the jar. 'This white light is attracting the red light!' Trunks said. He attacked the white light but it simply bounced back and the attack hit him instead.

The battle was intense. Goku was too hurt while Broly didn't even have a scratch. Suddenly an attack hit Broly. It was strong enough to throw him off his feet. Goku turned to look around. It was a girl in veils.

'Who are you?' he asked. She didn't answer. Broly got up and raced towards her. She raised her hand and suddenly it started pouring. It was not any ordinary rain because it was falling only on Broly. He was burning and that was when Goku fired his spirit bomb attack.

The jar shattered at last. The red light flew out and the white light and the red light started battling. There were many explosions in different parts of the universe. 'What to do?' Bulma asked. Trunks flew up and tried to capture both the lights but without success.

Broly had gone simply mad. He was fighting the girl and Goku at the same time. Both of them were a difficulty. And then the girl stopped.

She saw the balls of red and white light coming towards them fighting all the way. 'Oh no!' she said. Suddenly the red light, which was weaker, flew towards Broly and entered his heart. The white light followed. 'Goku listen!' the girl said, 'Somehow we have to lure the red light out and make sure the white remains inside him. The white one is good and stronger. The red one is evil. I have got a jar here. If both the lights remain inside him he will explode with the earth. Attack him. My God! There's an explosion on Jupiter.' Goku used Kamehameha wave at maximum power on him while the girl tried to lure it out with her psychic power. All the Z fighters arrived there and started attacking him while he fought them.

The whole of Ceres, a planetoid, was already kneeling down along with Krillin and Gohan. In the end only Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and the girl were fighting him.

At last the red light emerged out. The girl captured it immediately. The white light had got her brain messages. It did not come out.

'Yeah!' everyone cried out. The girl took off her veils. It was Mimito. 'You!' Goku exclaimed. The girl nodded her head and then walked away.

'Thank you Mimito. You saved us again,' Goku thought.  
'Broly,' he said. 'I am fine Goku,' he said. Goku smiled and they all ate sensu beans. But now Goku had another problem to solve.

_Who is Mimito?_


	5. The Secret of the Strange Girl

The ball of white light had done its job. Broly was suddenly a gentleman. Goku watched the young girl walk away. "Who are you Mimito?" he thought. "She disturbs me," Vegeta said softly. "Come on," Goku said suddenly. Vegeta did not need another message. The two saiyans quietly followed Mimito out of the desert where they were battling Broly.

On the outskirts of the desert was a small town that had a blue river. This river was known as 'Life' for it had given life to the people of the desert. Mimito entered a wooden house deep in the town. It was dark in the house. There was a single window looking inside. Vegeta and Goku peeped inside.

There was a jug of water on a wooden stool. Only it was a little big for a jug. It was two feet high and made of gold. The girl dipped her right hand into the jug. Her hand was soaked. She dipped her hand in again but did not take it out. "I am ready," she said. There was a green light coming from the jug and she disappeared.

"You saw what happened?" Goku exclaimed. He looked around. Vegeta wasn't there. He was already inside the room. Goku went in too. "You are a bit hasty," Goku said to Vegeta who had dipped in his right hand into the water. He was surprised because his hand was completely dry. He dipped in his hand again. "I'm ready," he said. The green light was there again. Vegeta disappeared. "Hey where have you gone?" Goku exclaimed. He sighed. He knew he had no choice. He repeated the girl's steps.

It was a strange feeling being sucked into a golden jug. It was a green passage and strange things blurred past his eyes. after what seemed like an eternity he landed on a marble floor. There was a jug on a polished wooden table and he knew he and the others had emerged out of that.

Mimito and Vegeta were there in the room too. They both were looking at him. "Why did you two follow me?" Mimito asked. "Who are you?" Vegeta asked. "I am Mimito. I told you before," she said, "Now answer me."

"Not so fast," Goku said, "Why are you helping us? What is this place? How are we here? And _who are you?_"

"So many questions! I am helping you because I want to. A great danger is coming our way, a danger that can destroy this whole universe. That's your first answer. This is my home. You are on planet Gloria. I am half saiyan and half Glorian. I am the princess of Gloria," Mimito said. Goku gasped. One saiyan prince was unbearable. And now there was another princess! How much more could he take of royal families?

A boy of about fourteen entered the room. "Mimi!" he said. "My brother," Mimito said. The boy embraced his sister. "It is good to you see you Horizon," Mimito said. "Who are you?" the prince asked the saiyans. "He's prince Vegeta and he is Goku," Mimito said softly. "O so you are the guys! It's time you get alert. Great danger..." Horizon said.

"Come," Mimito said, "Now that you are here it would be good if you stay for some time." They all followed her out. If you are thinking they lived in a palace, you are wrong. It was a huge bungalow. it was made of white stone. She led them to a room. It was circular and beautiful. "It is your room," Mimito said to Goku. She led them to another room. This was Vegeta's.

Mimito walked out into the garden with the others. The sky was a piercing blue. The grass was shining. "This-" Horizon said but was stopped. There was a huge explosion some distance away. They all looked Glorians were running away from there.

"It's here. Our enemy," Mimito said. She drew out her sword and Horizon repeated her motion. "I AM COMING!" Mimito shouted and ran towards the explosion. The others followed her, not knowing what they were up against.


	6. The Net Android

Goku ran along with Vegeta, Horizon and Mimito to the explosion. "What's going on?" Goku asked. "There have been some terror attacks on the planet," Horizon said. They reached the location of the blast.

A young man was standing there. The local people were fighting him. He was around twenty four. He looked good but there was something cruel about him. He was the one who was causing all the explosions.

"Who are you?" Mimito growled. "Hello. I am Clinton X alias Android 004," the man said. "What are you doing here?" Horizon yelled. "I am your guest," Clinton X said. "You'll be sorry to have entered my land," Horizon said and rushed towards Clinton X. "Stop Horizon!" Goku said.

Horizon did not listen to him. he brought his sword near 004's neck. "So fast!" Vegeta exclaimed. But maybe Clinton X was faster than Horizon because one moment the sword's tip was touching his neck and the next moment he was behind Horizon.

He slammed his hand against his head and the next second Horiizon was sprawling on the floor. "Horizon!" Mimito cried and ran over to her brother's side. "I knew it," Goku muttered. He fired his Kamehameha Wave at Clinton X. He evaded it with ease and then he vanished.

"Where is he?" Vegeta said and looked around. A powerful blow hit him in the belly and breathe exploded out of him. He was thrown off his feet. "Vegeta!" Goku yelled when suddenly a _Kamehameha Wave_ hit him.

Horizon got up slowly and picked up his sword. Clinton X reappeared there. "I am your guest," he said, "You must behave honourably with me." The other Glorians present there attacked him too but he defeated them all single handed. Horizon was quick in his move this time. He fired a beam of golden light at him. 004 was thrown off his feet.

Goku fired his kayokaine on 004 while Vegeta attacked him with Final Flash. There was a huge crater formed on the surface of Gloria. "I guess we did it at last!" Goku said. "Not so fast," a voice said. 004 slowly emerged from the crater even as the smoke began to clear.

004 used his attack. It looked like sea wave, green in colour and much devastating in effect. It hit them all. "AH!" Goku cried as the wave hit him. Clinton X again launched the same move. But this time there was a change.

It froze in mid air. t remained that way for some time and then it backfired. It hit 004 and he went back into the crater.

Goku turned around to look at Mimito. She looked terribly exhausted. It was on her face: 004 was invincible. And he was back again with pure anger in his eyes. He attacked Mimito with some other attack. She backfired it as well. Then she used her own attack but 004 simply disintegrated into thin air. Suddenly he was behind her.

Goku used Kamehameha Wave at full power. Part of it hit Mimito but most of the attack found its target. 004 stood up again. He was not injured at all and nor was he tired. He smiled.

"You put up a good fight this time," he said, "But you won't be lucky the next time we meet." He vanished again into thin air.

"I'd like to teach him a lesson or two," Horizon growled. "First that red light and now this android," Vegeta muttered and shook his head. Goku looked up into the sky. What was going on? First that weird light ball and now an invincible android? What was wrong?

"We're too weak," Goku thought, "We don't stand a chance against him."

And there was the same thought in everyone's mind: _Who was Android 004 and what did he want?_


	7. Alliance with Friends and Foes

"I think you should go back to earth."

Clinton X was gone. The whole area was in a state of devastation. Corpses of the Glorians were all around them. The beautiful land had been wiped out. Goku clenched his fists.

"Darn him!" he said. "I think you two should go back to earth," Mimito repeated. "We heard you!" Vegeta growled. "004 is invincible Mimito," Goku said, "What are you going to do if no one is with you? Don't you want to protect your planet?" "It's my job to think about the protection of my planet, not yours," Mimito said, "I think you should go back to earth and look for the remaining balls of red light. Just get out of my way. And anyway, you two came here uninvited."

"We're not leaving," Vegeta said, "In the end I have found a worthy opponent." He smiled. "I am going to rip him apart!"

"004 is immortal."

Everyone spun around to see who had spoken. They could not see anyone. "Who's there?" Horizon said. "I'm right in front of you."

They looked everywhere. "There!" Goku yelled. They looked to where Goku pointed. A small pinprick of red light glowed in the distance. It seemed to be getting bigger and clearer.

"It's the Ball of Red Light!" Horizon warned. The light came nearer to them. "Hello brave warriors. I have been listening to all that you were saying about. And so I feel it is my duty to inform you that Android 004 is invincible as well as immortal." The voice was coming from the Light itself.

"Why are you telling us? Why are you not attacking us? And how are you so sure?" Goku said. "Whoa! Brave son of Bardock, so many questions?! I will answer you. I am telling you about this because I really want you to beat him. I do not need to attack you; 004 is strong enough to destroy all of you and all your allies. I want you to beat him as I cannot do that personally for I need a body to control my actions. And as for your last question; I am very sure that Android 0004 is immortal because the person who created me also created him. He can change into any form, into dust, water, air, sand, energy, heat, light and anything that you can imagine," the Light said.

"Why do you want to beat him? You are like brothers in a way," Vegeta said. "You see as long as Android 004 is powerful our existence is endangered. He can destroy my whole family. My family can beat him, but we need a body. Surprisingly, our powers don't work on him even when we penetrate his body. We cannot kill him but we can beat him."

"But you said right now that he is invincible?" Mimito said. "He is invincible _right now_, Your Majesty. He won't be invincible if both of us join our forces."

"What the hell do you mean?" Vegeta said. "Your Highness, I mean that if both, the Balls of Red and White Light will penetrate your bodies, we can give you additional strength. We can raise each of your power levels by seven times. Maybe then you would be strong enough to defeat Android 004. In this way you won't become extra evil or extra good; you will be just as you are now. Only your powers will increase. After he has been defeated, we'll part our ways. See we both have reasons to team up. We want to save ourselves and you want to save the universe and want good to win."

All of them looked at each other. Mimito spoke up. "I accept your offer. But let me make this clear; you will leave my body as soon as this battle is over."

"I knew you would say so, Your Majesty."

"I agree with Mimito," Horizon said, "We need all the strength we can get to defeat this evil android." "Okay. But you leave my body as soon as it is over," Vegeta said. All of them turned towards Goku.

"I think we need help to destroy evil. To save earth. To save the universe. I agree to your proposals, but don't try anything nasty," Goku said after a while. "I won't. Thank you everyone. You can trust me right now," the Light said.

It started glowing more intensely. Three balls of red light and four balls of white light arrived there. They formed pairs and entered into each one of them. The Ball that had done the talking entered Goku.

"Waah!" they all cried. They were feeling immensely strong. "It worked!" Horizon exclaimed. "Clinton X is a little far from here. Unlike the other androids, I can feel him," Goku said. "You must gather your forces," Mimito said, "Go back and bring them here. My friends will join us too. We need all the forces we can get." "Right," Goku said. "I don't think we need them. We are all seven times stronger," Vegeta said. "Shut up," Mimito said, "And assemble your forces. I'll be waiting."

Vegeta was shaking angrily. "Calm down," Goku said, "Alright we'll follow your command in battle." Vegeta shook his head in exasperation and they all flew towards the palace, preparing themselves mentally for the war that lay ahead.

Goku was trying hard to disguise his hopelessness and fear but he knew he wouldn't be able to do so until they defeat Clinton X.


	8. Gathering the Forces

After the good and the evil teamed up to defeat their common enemy, they were back on earth to gather their forces.

"Whom do you think is really good in your entire team?" Mimito asked. "All of them are good," Goku said. "All of them are no good," Vegeta said. "What the hell!" Horizon groaned. Mimito sighed. "I mean who are the stronger ones?"

"Piccolo of course. Then there is Gohan, Trunks and actually all the saiyans," Goku said. Vegeta smiled. "Because, after all they are saiyans. And when their prince is the greatest of all, why should they be weak. I mean-"

"Come on we have to hurry!" Mimito interrupted Vegeta and flew towards Kami's lookout. Vegeta clenched his fists angrily. "What does she think of herself!" he yelled. Goku laughed. "Relax Vegeta. It's alright!" he said and flew home to inform his sons and granddaughter about all this whereas Vegeta went to get Trunks.

After some time they were all at Kami's lookout. Piccolo was there meditating. "Piccolo," Mimito said. He opened his eyes. "Mimito." They stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Mimito began her story.

"And so we need your help," Mimito said. Piccolo smiled. "Take me to your planet," he said. That was when the others arrived.

"Is this guy real strong?" Krillin asked. "Yeah he is. Maybe our strongest foe," Goku said. "Where is your brother?" Vegeta asked Mimito. "He has gone to get a warrior who would be able to help to us," Mimito said. "Who is this warrior?" Goku asked. Mimito smiled but didn't say anything. "Is it somebody we know?" Trunks asked. She nodded. "Come to that wooden cottage. He's already there," she said and took flight. Goku followed her.

"Hey Mimito," he said. "Yeah?" "How come you are half saiyan?" he asked. "It's a long story, Kakarot. But I will tell you one day. Promise," she replied. They landed at the cottage near the desert where they had fought Broly. Horizon was there and so was-

"Broly!" Goku exclaimed. He took his combat position. "Relax Goku," Horizon said, "He's on our side." Broly smiled. "Yes he's right," he said, "I'll be fighting Android 004." "How can you trust him?" Goku asked in shock. "He's got the ball of white light in him. He's not evil," Horizon explained. Goku kept staring.

The other fighters arrived there. They were shocked to see Broly too. Horizon explained to them that he was on their side.

"Now step back!" Mimito said. She brought forward her hand. It faced Goku. "Hey are you going to blow me up?" he cried. "Not now Kakarot, but if you go on like this, I definitely will," Mimito said. She started shining. "Aahh!" she cried as golden light filled the area. When it ceased they could see a portal.

"Come on! It leads to our home!" Horizon said. He jumped in. Broly and Pan followed and soon nearly everyone was through. "Hurry!" Mimito said and jumped in. "Should we trust them Vegeta?" Goku asked. "I don't know Kakarot. This is very confusing. But I surely know that I don't like them!" Vegeta said. Goku slapped his back and they dived in.

They were back in the palace. "I've told my older brother and our friends to gather here. They must be here any moment," Horizon said. "Who are they?" Goku asked. "My brother is Coro Ford Mondeo. Sounds like a car that you have on earth! We also call him 'Captain'. And our friends are Shiva and Shivam," Horizon said, "They are very strong."

The door opened. Three young boys, one of them around twenty and the other two around fifteen entered.

The oldest boy had a serious and handsome face. One of the younger boys looked playful and naughty but tough too. The third boy seemed to be a confident young man. His eyes showed that he was a quiet person and one who respected other people for what they are.

The older one was Captain and the naughty one was Shivam. Shiva was the quiet one. "Here they are! This is Mondeo, he is Shivam and that there is Shiva," Horizon said.

Goku felt a jolt. The one named Mondeo was extraordinarily strong. His power level was too high. He surpassed Broly's power. He was surpassed only by Mimito, Vegeta and Goku and that was also because they had the power of the Lights in them. But he still had beaten Horizon. Goku and Vegeta exchanged a look. This wasn't good.

Captain smiled. "Are we ready?" he said. His voice was soft but clear. "Yes!" the Z-fighters said. And it was done. All of them marched out of the room to find Android 004.


	9. The Battle Part 1

As the forces of the Z-fighters flew over the lands and the oceans, Android 004 was preparing himself. Somehow he knew everything about the Z-warriors. He was training hard; he knew he would have to battle soon. He could feel their energies. There were around seven massive powers. 004 smiled. He loved challenges and he knew that this battle would be his biggest challenge. He continued with his training.

"Where is it girl?" Vegeta said. "Only a little far," she said. They flew at full speed. Goku examined Coro Ford Mondeo. This person was strong indeed but he had a negative energy. It wasn't that he was evil; he was just...

Goku feared this person. He knew that if he switched sides he would be unstoppable. Vegeta was more interested in Shiva and Shivam though. They didn't look like warriors. They were not even Glorians. They were from another planet.

They reached a cave. "There he is!" Mondeo said. He dropped down. 004 was already waiting for them. "Hello friends," he said. Goku gritted his teeth. "I've been waiting for you for some time." "Get ready for your end," Android 18 growled. "Of course. But i have a request. Please don't attack all at once. It would be unfair."  
"What should we do then?" Goku said. "Well I know. You can send two or three of your people together to battle me at once. Then it would be a fair competition."

"Fine," Goku said. "No Kakarot! He's tricking us!" Mimito and Vegeta said in unison. "Hey it would be against our honor if we don't do as he says," Goku said. "So much for honor!" Mimito said quietly. "Thank you Goku. Now whom are you sending?" 004 said with a nasty smile.

Gohan, Trunks and Goten stepped forward. "Leave him to us," Gohan said. "You aren't strong enough!" Vegeta said. "Come back," Piccolo said. "We'll defeat him," Goten said. They charged forward.

004 stayed on his spot. Gohan and Goten used Kamehameha Wave and Trunks fired his father's move Final Flash. All of them hit him. "His energy signal is gone," Piccolo said. "That means we won," Trunks exclaimed.

"LOOK OUT!" Horizon said. 004 was hovering over the three saiyans. "Clinton's Tornado!" he said and a huge tempest engulfed all thee of them. "No!" Goku cried. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA!" Clinton X cried and fired the attack at them. "How does he know it?" Goku said fearfully. "He learned it when your sons used it," Mondeo answered.

The beam hit the three warriors. They were knocked out. "So easily..." Vegeta gasped. However 004 did not kill them. "Next please," he said.

Soon all the earthlings were down other than 18. "What do we do?" she asked. Goku gritted his teeth. This enemy was invincible. Piccolo, Horizon and 18 stepped forward.

All of them took their combat positions. Goku watched tensely.

Who will win? Will it be our heroes or will it be 004? We'll wait and see.


	10. The Battle Part 2

Piccolo wasn't so sure.

He was ready to battle 004 but he didn't know whether he was ready for the battle. "Calm down Piccolo," Goku said, "You are ready." 18 looked at all of them. She looked fearful. She thought that her end was near and she feared that feeling. Horizon was quite relaxed. He was eager but it seemed he already knew who would win.

004 didn't care about anything. "Go Piccolo," Goku said, "You can do it. You too 18." His friends nodded at him. "I have to avenge Krillin's loss. I will beat him," 18 replied.

All of them looked at 004. He smiled. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo cried as he fired the attack. "Kamehameha!" 004 cried as he fired the attack. "Wrath of the Prince!" Horizon cried and fired a strange attack. It was navy blue in color and Goku immediately felt its power. It slammed into the android. He was thrown off his feet.

"Good work Horizon," Shivam said, "You have grown stronger." All of them were fighting bravely. Clinton X was actually hurt. "You are the strongest opponents I have faced till now. Very well done," 004 said. He fired his lethal attack Clinton's Tornado.

Piccolo and 18 were knocked out. Horizon was barely standing. "Want-some-rest?" 004 asked. He was tired himself. He was hurt but not much. That was when Goku realized that the opponent was way stronger than he had imagined. "I will finish you," Horizon said. He fired his attack again. 'The Wrath of the Prince' was a very deadly move. It was a direct hit.

"Wow maybe we won," Vegeta said as there was no sign of 004. "Not so fast," Shiva said. It was the first time he had spoken, "Horizon look out!"

Horizon turned behind and 004 emerged out of the mud. But the thing was that _he_ had been the mud. "How...?" Horizon gasped. 004 smiled. "The Wrath of the Prince!" he cried as he fired the attack on Horizon. "Get away!" Shivam cried. Horizon screamed as the attack hit him. The explosion had been larger than his own attack had done.

There were blinding lights there and everybody closed their eyes. At last Mondeo opened his eyes.

"No..." he whispered, "No..." Goku opened his eyes too and saw Horizon lying down. But that was not all.

"HORIZON NO!" Mimito cried. Tears came in her eyes as she saw the corpse of her brother. The last attack had been too strong. The Lights

inside his body had also been destroyed. The princess ran to the fallen prince. His body was burnt and it was horrible to look at.

Mimito stood up. She knew what she had to do. She sprang on 004 but Goku stopped her.

"No Mimito," he said, "I won't let you do that. You are one of our best warriors. We will need you. I know it's hard and sad but you can't let yourself in danger now. You have to avenge your brother." "I don't want to hear you," Mimito said. "Mimito," Mondeo said, "Listen to him. He was my brother too. But we'll fight in the end. You have to be strong." He embraced his sister. Shiva, Shivam and Broly came forward. 004 whistled. "I blew up one of your stuff. Sorry," he said and laughed. "You rascal!" Mimito shouted. Mondeo held on to her tightly.

He was worried. Now that Horizon was dead and most of the other fighters had failed, did they have the strength to defeat him? He looked at Goku who seemed to be thinking the same. They turned towards the fighters, hoping against hope for victory.


	11. The Battle Part 3

"I don't need you two," Broly said. He was under the impression that he could defeat Clinton X. "You don't know what you need," Shivam said, "I'd rather suggest that you go home." "Don't be so overconfident Shivam," Goku said. "Sure," he said. "I will seek vengeance for you Horizon," Shivam thought.

"Are you just going to stand there?" 004 said. He put on an expression as if he was truly bored. He divided into three using multiform technique. "Now we three 004s," Goku muttered. He looked up. All of his teammates were doing bad against him other than Shiva. The quiet boy was wrecking havoc just like Horizon had done. Goku just hoped that he won't suffer the same fate.

"The Wrath of the Prince!" 004 attacked. "Dodge it everyone!" Shivam said as he flew out of the way. There were three attacks and they all moved towards the non combatants. "EEEHHH!" Goku cried and ran away. The others did the same and the attack hit none.

The battle continued for some hours. 004 again converged into one. He raised his hand. And fired a beam. It hit Broly straight. "What was that?" Goku thought. It didn't affect the Legendary Super Saiyan. "Broly's gone for good," Mondeo replied. "What...?" Vegeta said. They all turned towards Broly. He was standing on the ground. But he couldn't move.

"DIAMOND!" Goku exclaimed. The others all stared in shock. Broly had turned into a statue made of diamond. "How could he...?" Vegeta gasped. "See? It's no use fighting me. I've already beaten you," 004 said, "It will be good if you save your lives." "Don't worry."

Unlike the others Shiva had recovered quickly. He attacked 004 with his strongest move, The Mystic Knight. It was a strange move. A knight on a horse back formed out of energy cantered towards 004. It was too fast. The knight unsheathed his sword and struck 004 with it. "Aahh!" Clinton X cried. There was smoke everywhere.

"What the?" Goku yelled. When it cleared away they saw 004 lying down. He was not moving at all and looked defeated. He had been knocked out.

"Is he really out?" Shivam asked. "I guess so," Goku said. He laughed, "YES WE WON!" Everyone powered down other than Shiva. "What happened?" Goku asked. "Nothing," he replied. He came down too. Some time passed but 004 did not move. Shiva dropped his guard. And that was when it happened.

Shiva and Shivam both started floating. 004 was standing. There was a cruel smile on his face. "NOO!" Mondeo yelled. There was an explosion. Both the warriors had been blasted. "Hahaha! That keeps his big mouth shut!" 004 said happily. Goku clenched his fist.

He knew he would have to take the matter in his own hand


	12. The Battle Part 4

"No…" Mimito said. The friends, the brother she loved so much were all gone. They will never return. And she did nothing, nothing at all to save them. Why?

Captain didn't look affected though. His eyes were on the opponent. "So sorry Your Highness," Clinton X said. Mimito clenched her fists. "Mondeo," Goku said telepathically, "Don't let her go. Don't release her. I'll battle 004." "Not alone," Mondeo replied, "We'll do it together. I've a plan."

"Don't bore me now, will you?" 004 said and yawned widely. "You are going to have the time of your life, my friend," Vegeta said. "He sure knows how to use his dialogues," Captain said and smiled. He raised his hands and clapped. Clapped. Clapped.  
"Guess he couldn't take the shock," Vegeta murmured. "I guess he's got a good plan. I wouldn't doubt that young man if I were you, Vegeta," Goku said. "But you aren't me."

They stepped forward to battle. "Stay back," Mimito said, "I'll handle him." "You won't be able to," Goku said. "You are talking to the _princess_ of this planet, Kakarot. I know what I can and can't do," Mimito replied. "She is a saiyan!" Goku exclaimed.

They started fighting. 004 was doing excellent, no doubt. But Mimito was on her guard too. Both the fighters were tough. "She'll lose," Goku said, "And die." "Clinton's Tornado!" 004 cried as the tornado moved towards her. She disappeared. The tornado just trapped some of the lost warriors. "Over?" Mimito asked. 004 turned behind and saw her. He smiled. This would be fun. He flew towards the princess at his full speed.

"Moon of the Heaven!" Mimito cried.

'Moon of the Heaven' was the strongest move anyone saw that day. Something looking like a moon, golden in colour emerged out of her being and her body started shining. The moon hit 004 and he went smashing into the rocks, breaking them apart. There was some light coming from there. All of them saw that 004 was terribly hurt. He was bleeding profusely. He tried to regenerate but before that Mimito hit him again with another attack. She caught hold of him and beat him hard. Her punches were strong. Then she turned into a super saiyan 2 and attacked.

Mondeo was still busy clapping. "What are you doing?" Vegeta asked him. "Wait and watch." 004 and Mimito were both strong but 004 was winning now. "NO! YOU CAN DO IT!" Goku said but deep inside he thought that she couldn't.

"The super saiyan 2 form is no good," Mimito thought, "Guess I'll have to take the Moon form." The Wrath of the Prince hit her straight. "Oh no! That was a direct hit!" Goku said. The battle went on for around three hours. 004 was lying down and Mimito was firing energy attacks at him. After the smoke cleared, they saw that 004 was not there! But Mimito knew where he was. She used her teleportation technique and disappeared. 004 came from above to attack her but she wasn't there. He stopped, surprised. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
He turned around and Mimito used Wrath of the Prince directly on his face at point blank range. "She may actually win," Goku said. Vegeta nodded. Mimito was tired out. Despite everything, she didn't show her 'Moon' form.

"Kakarot will take my place," she said.

"What?!" Goku exclaimed. His eyes popped out. "Yeah. He's a good and strong warrior. And I need rest," Mimito said and powered down. "This is not done!" 004 protested. "Silence!" Mimito said, "What I say is what happens." "OK!" 004 said in exasperation. Mimito walked back slowly to Captain. "Is it done?" she asked. "Yeah," he replied. "What?" Vegeta and Goku whispered. "Look up." They looked up.

Two huge clouds of red and white colour were hanging in the sky. They were very much alive.

Goku smiled. He understood the plan. He walked forward confidently, in the hope of winning without any help.


	13. The Battle Part 5

"What now?" 004 muttered. "Nothing Clinton X. I only know that you are going down," Goku said and came to stand right in front of him. He smiled. "You and your friends are making this boring now. I challenge all of you together. You get it?" Goku smiled. "I do." "But I'm not willing to do as you say," Captain said. "Captain! You know, I didn't even notice you!" "It was your bad luck that you didn't."

Goku attacked 004 with his Kamehameha Wave. 004, already too hurt, counterattacked with his move that he had used on Broly. The Kamehameha stopped in its tracks and the whole thing fell down as diamond. "Be careful of that Kakarot," Vegeta said. He raised his eyes to the sky even as Captain continued to clap. The red and the white clouds were expanding. Maybe Captain was summoning the whole population.

The battle between Goku and Clinton X was intense. Goku turned into Super Saiyan 4 and started battling. It was no good. Even though he was terribly hurt and wounded, had lost too much energy, 004 was still too much for him. Vegeta became a Super Saiyan 4 too and joined the battle. "Final Flash!" he cried. "Kaiyokane times 4!" Goku cried. "Don't do that Goku, your body won't be able to take it," Captain said. Goku stopped in his tracks. "Oh well, yeah. Thanks," Goku said. Another Kamehameha hit 004.

"Destructo Disk!" 004 cried and use the attack. Vegeta dodged it and the disk hit Captain's hand. "No!" Goku cried. The lower arm was on the floor. "Ha! It didn't go vain!" 004 exclaimed. "It did," Captain replied. The arm regrew.

"What! Are you kidding me?!" Goku yelled. 004 kept staring when Vegeta attacked him again with a Big Bang. The battle went on for hours. Goku had lost track of time. Since how many days had they been fighting? He sighed. He just hoped Captain's plan would work.  
It started raining.

But the drops were not drops and the water was not water. The red and the white balls rained down on the still standing Z-warriors. There were blinding lights everywhere. 004 was trembling now. He knew he would lose.

The rain stopped. All the Z-warriors were shining with a light of their own. All of them sprang on 004. He teleported.

"They won't be able to find me here," he said. He had gone to some woods quite far from where they were battling. "You're wrong." He turned around to find Mimito standing there. "How come you…?" 004 stammered. "I'm not alone."

Behind her the others were standing and grinning at him. "Fine! Just wait! I'll beat you!" 004 cried. He launched himself on the fighters. They were much stronger than him though and soon he was lying on the ground. There were various cuts in him. One single ball of white light hurried over and entered his body.

"We don't need to worry now," Mimito said. Goku walked forward and fed him a sensu bean. "Why?" Vegeta asked. "He's good now Vegeta," Goku said, "As long as the Light is there, we need not fear him." 004 got to his feet. "I'm sorry. I know I'm evil but…" he said. "But what?" Vegeta said. "I know! I will make everything alright!" 004 said. He raised his hands and started to make an energy ball. He started muttering something in a different language.

Three boys dropped down from the sky. "Horizon!" Mimito cried, "Shiva! Shivam!" The others turned around. Sure the boys were there. "How…?" Captain whispered. "I can bring those back to life whom I've killed," 004 said. Capttain smiled and then he and Mimito rushed over to them. Goku smiled. Everything had turned alright.


	14. The Student

Goku was very happy. As 004 had been beaten, Horizon had thrown a dinner party at his home. Mimito and Mondeo weren't particularly glad with this party but they did not raise any objections. The Z-warriors had arrived there right on time, at 8 pm. First there had been a dance party. Goku rocked the stage with his unique sense of dancing, which was much like what a gorilla would do when it is happy. Horizon and Vegeta were sitting together and laughing while Goku still danced.

"Horizon," Vegeta asked, "Mimito said that she is a half saiyan. How is that possible?" "Yeah. Mimito and I are half saiyans. We don't really know because our mother, our saiyan parent, never opened up much. She only said that her mother and another saiyan boy had been sent to Gloria to exterminate it as children, but after growing up they both decided against it and got married. My mother was born to them and she was married to a demon Glorian. We are the net results," Horizon said and then smiled. "Wait a minute," Vegeta said, "Does that mean that Mondeo isn't a saiyan?" "No he isn't," Horizon said, "Much against the wishes of my paternal grandparents, my parents adopted a Glorian boy. They didn't have a child then."

"Hey Horizon," Trunks said as he sat down between them, "Where's Mimito?" "She left saying that she was sending someone to the party in her place. Mondeo accompanied her to wherever they have gone." "But it's her bungalow too, so she doesn't need to send a replacement." "Don't worry Trunks!" Horizon said.

"Hi everyone!" "Hi Goku," Horizon and Trunks said together, "You danced very well. We loved it!" "That's the truth," Vegeta said, "Even I can't deny it Kakarot. You danced just like a gori- I mean a graceful dancer." Horizon grinned. "Hey Horizon," Goku said as he sat down, "Is every one of your race so strong?" "They are comparatively strong," Horizon said, "The average male power level is around 50000 and the average female power level is 55000."

"That's great," Goku whispered. "I know." "Horizon," Trunks said, "There are two princes and a princess here. So who would ascend the throne?" "There will be a test. Whoever sores the highest and is the most capable will ascend. I think it would be Mimito. She's the most intelligent and the most capable," Horizon replied.

Suddenly a young ten year old innocent looking boy entered the room. He was short for his age with a hairstyle much like Trunks' with a single fringe. He was thin and looked weak, at the point of being malnourished. But it were his dark eyes that attracted Goku's attention, they were full of life and alert and they demanded respect. He walked over to them. Goku also noticed that Yamcha was staring at the boy. There was a slight smile on his face as if he knew who he was.

"Hello," he said, "Princess Mimito sent me in her place." "Hi," Horizon said as he got up and offered the seat to the boy. He sat down. "Thank you Your Highness," he said, "By the way, I'm Adam." "Nice to meet you Adam," Horizon said and introduced himself and the others.

The dinner party was grand. Goku alone ate fifty people's food. Horizon had requested his cooks to make extra food. Strangely, everyone noticed it, all the servants, the cooks, the maids, everyone was present there and it was Horizon who was serving everyone. Goku saw the respect in each of the servant's eyes. Some of them were on the verge of tears. Their prince was so kind to them!

After the party was over all the guests other than Goku, Vegeta and Adam left. "You did pretty well today!" Horizon said, "Thank you for everything. It's time you rest now." The servants bowed their heads and Horizon bowed slightly and then all the servants went away.  
"Will you like to stay the night here?" Horizon asked his guests. "Sure!" Goku and Adam said. "I'll leave in some time," Vegeta replied. They all went to the living room and sat down and talked about everything. After around forty minutes, when Vegeta was about to leave, the bungalow alarms started ringing. Horizon picked up his sword and all of them ran into the garden. Horizon gasped.

A huge lion was standing there and roaring. But this lion was different. It was made of _fire_ and was thrice the size of any ordinary lion. It roared at them and stepped back, about to attack. Adam and Horizon stepped forward. Goku joined them. "Kakarot come back!" Vegeta said. Goku looked back. "What do you mean Vegeta?" he asked. "I would like to see the boy and the prince in action," Vegeta replied with a sneer. "Vegeta's right Goku," Horizon said. Goku walked back to Vegeta.

The lion jumped.

It fell on Horizon. There was no motion. His sword had fallen aside. "Horizon I'm coming!" Goku cried. "NO!" Vegeta said. Adam attacked the lion valiantly. He looked terribly weak but he wasn't. He tried to throw the lion away but he couldn't.

"AAHH!" he cried as a mysterious aura surrounded him. He attacked the lion again. The lion attacked it too. Horizon lay still on the ground. Adam's arm was bleeding profusely as the lion ripped it apart. Suddenly an energy beam hit the lion. It fell to the ground, fainted. They saw Horizon standing there. Abruptly the lion started floating in the air and started flying away.

"It should stay in the forest," Horizon explained, "That's why I'm sending it there." He walked to Adam and said as he gave him a tablet to eat, "You are brave, Adam. You can be a fierce warrior."

Vegeta walked over to them. "Adam," he said, "You were valiant back then, attacking the lion just to protect your prince. You have a spirit that I see. You can be the best warrior ever and I can help you there. Will you like to be my student?"

Everyone gasped. "_You_ are saying this Vegeta?!" Goku cried. Horizon smiled. "He's the best teacher you can find Adam," he said. Adam smiled.

"Sure sir!" he beamed. "So we begin tomorrow. On planet Earth," Vegeta said. "I'll be there, sir!" Adam cried. Goku smiled, amazed at his friend's decision.


	15. The Change

Adam had been training hard with Vegeta for the past year. Vegeta found out that he was a half kai and half human. He found this information very surprising. However Adam didn't tell him who his parents were. He knew all the tricks that Vegeta could teach him. In just a year he was an excellent warrior.

Goku used to visit him every day. He and Vegeta used to practice among themselves which surprised Bulma, but she didn't say anything. Horizon used to visit them sometimes on earth and invited them to his home too. But nobody ever saw Mimito, Mondeo, Shivam and Shiva after the day 004 was beaten. This troubled Goku for some reason. One day on planet Gloria Horizon was having a stroll in his garden when he saw something strange. A man with a black cape was moving mysteriously near the bungalow. Horizon blinked. But the man was gone.

"Who was that?" he thought. "What happened Horizon?" Shivam asked as he entered the garden from the gate. "Hello Shivam. I just saw a strange man lurking around here," Horizon said. "Your planet has only strange men you know," Shivam said, "By the way, where's that monster?" "Who are your talking about?" "The one whom you call your sister. What's her name now?" "Mimito has not been seen since one year Shivam. She said she has gone to train but… I don't know what's happening. I'm just unable to take care of everything myself! It's too hard," Horizon replied, "By the way, nice name for her. Monster, I like it!" They chuckled and then went inside to have a talk.

The hooded man with a cape peeped in. "The prince has gone. Now I'll play my move," he thought. At that time Goku visited Horizon too. "Hi Goku!" Horizon said. He was very fond of the saiyan. "Hi Horizon! Hey Shivam! I'm seeing you after a whole year! Where have you been?" Goku said. "I'd been at school. I'm having summer vacations right now so I'm here," Shivam said.

All three of them whiled away some time when Goku heard something. Horizon heard it too. "Mimito's room!" he cried. He ran upstairs and was about to open the door when he stopped. "What's the deal?" Goku asked. "If I open it then Mimito will kill me," he replied. "She really does that?!" Goku cried, "Is she a sister or what?!" He kicked at the door and then attacked to open it up.

The door swung open. The man with a cape was inside. "I saw you some time back!" Horizon cried, "Who are you?" Goku thought this man was hiding something. "What're you doing here?" Shivam growled. "I'm Lezeem," the man replied. He was smiling dazedly. Goku realised that Lezeem was strong, he could feel his energy. "What do you want?" he asked. "I wanted to meet the princes. But I see that Captain isn't here. I thought you would come here if I broke into this room," Lezeem replied. "Why did you want to meet us?" Horizon asked. "I'm about to do something," Lezeem replied. He was carrying a powder with him. He threw it at all of them.

They started coughing uncontrollably. Goku felt a pounding in his head and not before long he fell down unconscious.

"Kakarot. Kakarot! Wake up! Horizon get up! Wake up Shivam! Wake up!"

The three of them woke up. A boy was looking at them. He looked just like Mimito. Horizon smiled. "Who are you, sir? You just like my sister… but she is a girl. Lezeem was here…?" he said as he sat up, a heavy pounding in his head. "This _is_ Mimito, Horizon! Lezeem was here! He used that powder. I'm a boy now and all of you are… girls," the boy said. "WHAT!" the three of them got up. "She's right…" Goku said as he looked at the others. All the boys were girls and Mimito was a boy now.

"I don't really mind this," Goku said at last. "But everyone else will mind it." Horizon fell to his knees in shock and started staring into nothingness.


	16. Hunt for the Culprit

Goku was extremely shocked.

It was strange to himself as a girl. He looked at the other three. None of them were particularly happy. "We'll have to find Lezeem," Goku said. They left the bungalow and started looking all over the plane for the man. "I'll kill him with my bare hands if I find him," Mimito thought as she looked down at the forests.

They did not find Lezeem. In the end they gave up and Goku went back to earth. The place where he reached was not empty. Vegeta was standing there. "Who's that?" he asked. "It's me, Goku," Goku replied. Vegeta stared at him. "Don't joke woman. Why are you here?" he said. "I'm no woman! I'm really Goku!" Goku cried and showed him his Kamehameha Wave and then his Kaiyokane. "K-K-Kakarot?!" Vegeta whispered. He stood motionless for a few seconds then stammered, "How-how did you-you- become a - a girl?"

Goku told him his sad story. Vegeta frowned. "Who is this Lezeem?" he thought. "I don't know but he carries a strange powder that can do this," Goku replied. "We need to get that powder from him," Vegeta said. "It has caused enough damage already. I don't know what it will do next!" Goku cried. "You fool! It made you a woman when you were a man so it will make you a man when you are a woman!" Vegeta said. "You're right," Goku said. He went to Bulma's house with Vegeta thinking that Chi Chi won't be there. He was wrong.

His wife saw him in the condition which she had never even imagined. She broke down when she learned of this. "Goku!" she wailed. "What can I do?" Goku said.

"What's the matter?"

"All of them turned around to see 004 standing in front of them. They didn't know how much they could trust him. But Goku did. So he started his story. "I'll find him," Clinton X replied. A magical screen appeared in front and Goku saw Lezeem in it. "You were looking for him?" 004 asked. "Yeah. Thanks 004!" Goku said and hugged him. Vegeta sighed. "Where is he?" he asked. 'He's here, on earth," 004 replied. "Really? He's got some nerves!" Goku said, "I'll get the other three. They too have to get back to normal."

The other victims were there too and all of them started looking for Lezeem where 004 took them. He was there, counting some gold. He saw the others. "YOU!" he cried and started running. All of them began their chase. Lezeem was surprisingly fast. Vegeta was nearly on him but he threw that powder on him. He pulled Shivam in front of him. He was a boy again. "Thanks Vegeta," he said.

004 caught Lezeem. "Let me go! Let me go!" he cried. The other four came there too. "Now you are a goner," Goku said. "I'll restore you to normal! But please let me-" Lezeem stopped. His eyes widened. "O-Omega Shenron..." he gasped. Everyone turned around to face the sky. There was no one there. "He's fooled us!" Horizon cried. Lezeem was gone.

"What...?" Vegeta gasped. "It's late. Let's look for him tomorrow. I'm exhausted," Goku said. "At least Shivam is alright," 004 said. "Thanks to Vegeta that is," he replied. Goku looked up in the sky. "Lezeem I'll get you!"


	17. Restoration

They could see Lezeem on the screen.  
"Once i catch that rascal, I'll tear him apart!" Goku cried in anger. He and Clinton X were looking at his magical screen. "Well let's go and get him," 004 said. "No you won't," Mimito said. "When did you come?" Goku asked. "Just now. 004, you and Goku will not go there," Mimito said. "So who''ll go? You?" Goku said. "No. He'll come here by himself. We'll just have to tell him so," Mimito said. The other two looked at her.

"How?"

"It turns out that Lezeem is being paid for this. Someone wants to trouble us by doing all this." "But how will we get back to our old selves?" "I'll arrange everything and tell you later. Just keep an eye on him." After saying this she walked.

"What a girl!" Goku exclaimed and then continued slowly, "We'll continue watching where he is." 004 nodded.

Lezeem was sitting in a cave, very scared. If they found him, he was gone. It was all because of that... Lezeem couldn't bring himself to think about him.

Suddenly a swarm of bees made of white light appeared out of no where. Lezeem shrieked in horror and then ran as fast as he could. The bees attacked him. He tried his best to avoid them. In front of him he saw two girls and a teenage boy. "Help!" he cried.

Lezeem ran straight into them. The boy grabbed him and punched him hard and then snatched his small pouch in which he kept his powder. The boy sprinkled some of it on the two girls and some on himself.

Goku grabbed Lezeem and fired a chi blast at his face. "Please forgive me! Have mercy! Have mercy!" Lezeem pleaded. Horizon grabbed him by the collar. "Who's telling you to do this? Whom are you working for? TELL ME!" he bellowed.

"I can't say his name! He'll kill me!" Lezeem cried. "And if you don't speak out then I'll cut you to pieces!" Horizon roared. Mimito grabbed him and beat him badly. He was soon bleeding. "It's time you tell us who it is Lezeem,," Goku said, "Or these two will finish you right here. They're very angry."

Lezeem fell down on his knees then said, "It was Adam."

All the three of them looked at him in shock.

"You're lying!" Mimito growled, "Adam is a good child and also our friend. Tell the truth!" "I swear it is Adam. He's not as good as everyone thinks!"

Horizon raised his hand to hit him again but Goku stopped him. "Let him go now," he said. "But Goku, this donkey is saying that Adam is our enemy!" Horizon said. "He might be lying. He might not. But he's been punished enough. Let him go," Goku said. Mimito went away saying, "Do whatever you want to. but you may have to pay the price."

"Fine. Go Lezeem. But if you do this again with anyone, then nobody will be able to save you from me!" Horizon said. "No your highness. I'll never do this again! Never!" Lezeem said, "But that light..." Horizon blinked. The light-bees disappeared. Lezeem ran away.

"Can he be right? Is it really Adam?" Goku wondered. He frowned. _I'll see it for myself._


	18. The Dangerous Separation

Goku was at Vegeta's home. The latter could not believe what Goku had said. He clenched his fist.

"I never said anything wrong about Uub!" he cried, "Then how dare you suggest such a thing about Adam!" "Lezeem said so Vegeta. And I believe he wasn't lying. How could anyone after being beaten up so badly?" "Who is Lezeem? Your uncle?" Vegeta stormed angrily. "I know it is difficult. I have complete faith in Adam but it might be that someone is using his name. I just want to know if he has any enemy."

Vegeta calmed down a bit. "How can such a small boy have enemies?" he asked. Adam entered the room at that moment. He looked tired out.

Adam had changed since they had first met him. He looked strong, matured and quite healthy. "Adam come here!" Vegeta barked at him. "Yes sir!" Adam said and stood in attention. "Stand at ease," Vegeta said. Adam relaxed then Vegeta asked him, "Adam do you know Lezeem?"  
Adam seemed to be taken aback by this question. That was only for a second though. "No. Yes. You told me about him," he said. "Do you know him personally?" "Of course not," Adam said, "But why?"

Vegeta told him everything. "Goku, sir, how can you suspect _me_?" Adam exclaimed in shock. "I'm not suspecting you. I'm asking you. Do you have any enemies?" Goku said. "No I don't." Goku looked at him carefully. He thought that Adam was lying. Why? His reaction told him.  
Goku nodded and then left. "Why is Adam doing this? Why is he lying?" he thought. That night he could not sleep. _He could not even eat!_ At midnight he sneaked out of his bedroom and went out. He did not know why but he was sure that he'll meet Adam in the way.

He did.

Adam was creating a chi blast. It was strong enough to blow up the entire country.

"Adam!" Goku cried. Adam turned to look at him. "You told Lezeem to do all that, didn't you?!" Goku said. "Yes I did," Adam said calmly. Goku's eyes widened. He did not wish to believe it. But Adam was smiling.

"Why Adam? WHY!?" Adam looked at Goku grinning. "I was lucky to have Vegeta as my mentor. I was a nice kid then. But I've realized quite early that nice people have nothing, they are nothing. My friend made me realize that. Do you remember Goku, a young man, Aron, who died? He was your friend, wasn't he? And I know what you gave him for his friendship! Aron was my brother, Goku. And I will seek his revenge! I will destroy each one of you and this darned planet with its damned people!"

The mention of Aron shocked Goku. It brought tears to his eyes as he remembered... no. "Adam you are a good person. You weren't like this before! Who has poisoned your brain?!" Adam smiled as he thought about him. "He's too great. A puny person like me should not even say his name."

He turned towards the land and fired. "NOOO!" Goku cried. He flew past him as he laughed and then stopped the attack by taking it on himself. Adam stopped laughing and his face filled in with fear. He was again the small innocent boy.

"GOKU!" he cried and flew down to grab Goku. He carried the saiyan and lay him down on soft grass. "What are you doing Adam...?" Goku whispered. Adam's face was full of concern, then anger and then again concern.

His body started shining as tears welled in his eyes. Suddenly there was so much light that Goku couldn't even look at him. Adam was yelling in pain. Goku managed to see silhouettes of two people, one was the same size as Adam and the other a little taller. The light cleared away.  
Goku was so shocked he thought he might get a heart attack. _Both_ of them were Adam. The smaller one was the one he had seen from long time, short, a little dark, blonde. The taller one was tall, older than the other(this one aged around sixteen), fair skinned, with black hair. He had an evil smile.

The small Adam was swaying on his feet. The older one pushed him down and turned towards Goku. He raised his hand fired a chi blast from pointblank range. He laughed demonically and then took flight.

Goku could hear his monstrous laugh even as he closed his eyes as the attack hit him.


	19. The Memory of a Dear Friend

Goku thought that he was done for.

The evil Adam's attack had reached him. But suddenly it just disappeared. Goku looked up.

Adam was standing over him, his hand towards the sky.

"Are you alright Goku?" he asked nervously. "Yes..." Goku said and then looked at Adam. He was the old Adam alright. But where did the other one go?

Goku didn't really want to see him. He was dangerous and way too strong. The good Adam helped him to his feet. "Go home Adam. Don't say a word about this to anyone," he said. Adam nodded. Goku saw that he was crying. He gave him a gentle hug and then told him to leave. Adam did so.

Goku flew over to a clean river. The moon was shining in the crystal clear water. There was a nice pleasant wind was blowing. Goku looked at his reflection in the mirror.

It reflected guilt.

He knew this river very well. He and Aron used to sit by its bank and talk. Talk about life, talk about world, talk about nature. Aron always had something nice to say. He was a patient listener.

Goku put a hand over his eyes. He did not want to remember.

He and Aron were good friends. How they had met and become friends, he did not know. It happened naturally. Aron was eighteen years old, a half human and half kai. He was not very strong physically but his mental powers were too good to be true. Everyday, though he had to train a lot, Goku took out some time for Aron. His words alone refreshed him. Their friendship was really divine.

The duo once went out to planet Samura. The people were nice and welcoming. But suddenly strange aliens had invaded the planet. They started attacking the Samurians and wiped out nearly half the population.

They asked Goku for help. He and Aron joined the Samurians in their struggle. The invaders had a head. Her name was Sasani. She was just way too strong. The Samurians and the duo had defeated a lot many opposition soldiers but their head was the most dangerous. She grabbed Aron by his wrist and a strange blue cuff, made of her energy, enclosed his wrist. The meaning of all this was that to kill her Goku would have to kill Aron first.

The Samurians and Goku stood rooted to the spot. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Please," he said, "Please let him go!" he had prayed. He could not kill Aron.

"Goku do it!" Aron said, "DO IT!" "I can't..." "You are a warrior Goku. Sacrifices have to be made. We are indebted to these people for their utter kindness. Do it," Aron said "No..."

"You will do it if you honor our friendship. You will do it if you respect and love me."

Goku stared at his friend in the eye. They told him to carry on and not to worry.

Goku nodded and then fired his deadliest attack at Aron. He kept attacking till Aron was nothing but smoke.

The light from the the rising sun brought Goku back to the present. Birds were chirping and the sun was rising slowly. Goku got up and wiped his tears and then walked away.


	20. The Defeat of the Z Warriors?

Goku was really worried.

Three days had passed since Adam had separated into two different individuals but still there was no sign of the evil Adam. Where was he hiding? _Why_ was he hiding? These thoughts were eating him up. He had not let anyone into his secret but he thought that he would have to share with Vegeta. He understood him the best somehow, and he trusted him the most too.

He took flight to Bulma's house but saw Vegeta in the way. "Vegeta!" he cried. Vegeta flew up to him. "What happened Kakarot? You look tensed. Adam has been worried too…"

"This is about him Vegeta!" Goku cried. Vegeta frowned. Goku told him everything.

"WHAT!?" he cried out in shock. Vegeta simply couldn't believe it. Adam could destroy everybody! He had trained him himself and so he was even more worried because he knew of Adam's strength. "We'll have to kill the evil Adam Kakarot," he said.

"You can't."

They turned around and saw Piccolo some distance away. "When Kami and I separated," he said, "we were two different people but not completely. If Kami would die then it would be my end too and vice versa. So it is possible that if the evil Adam is killed then the good Adam might also die."

"I never thought of it!" Goku said. "But you became a good person," Vegeta said, "So maybe evil Adam can also change…"

"That will never happen Vegeta."

Evil Adam was standing right there. "You!" Goku exclaimed. Adam started circling them. "So you believe that you can defeat me?" he said. "We will defeat you Adam!" Vegeta said angrily. "Whoa! So much fire! Ok Vegeta, let's see." Adam came to a halt. He created a chi blast. Vegeta thought that he would fire at one of them so he tensed himself to fight it off. Evil Adam smiled.

He fired the attack in the sky. The beam exploded and spread all over the earth, mixing with the air. "Why did you that?" Goku wondered. Adam smiled slyly. "You will find out tomorrow," he replied, "I'm not killing anyone. Not yet anyway."

"I'll not let you harm the people!" Goku said and then turned into SSJ4 and was followed by Vegeta. Adam chuckled. "Are you really going to fight me?" he laughed. "Yes. And we'll finish you for once and for all!" Goku said. The trio attacked Adam at once with their special attacks. All of them hit him simultaneously. There was a fierce explosion. Smoke surrounded Adam.

All the three Z warriors kept looking at the smoke as if they could see through it. It cleared away after a while. They gasped.  
The three most dangerous attacks of theirs had not inflicted a single cut on Evil Adam. He was still wearing his sly grin. "Ok that was a good move, gentlemen," he said, "But now it's my turn to play. Get ready!"

A single huge chi blast hit all three of them together. They all screamed. All the three of them were thrown away down in the sea. Vegeta and Goku were forced to return to their non supersaiyan form. They were too much hurt. Adam flew down to them.

"What should I do?" he said to himself and then looked down at them and said again, "What should I do?" He raised his hand towards Vegeta. "Maybe I should finish you for ever," he said but then changed his mind.

"No. No. No. I can't hurt _you_, sir," he said, "You have made me what I am. I cannot hurt you." He turned to the other two. "And I don't wish to kill you right now. After all you have to see what will happen tomorrow. Take care," he said and took flight and disappeared into the sky.

"What have you done Adam?" Goku thought, "What will happen tomorrow?" He wished he knew so that he could stop it. But exhaustion came over him and he fainted.


	21. Adam's Master Plan

"I hope that they are ok."

"Goku! Vegeta! Can you hear me?"

"Piccolo!"

As these concerned voices made their way into Goku's ear, he tried to remember where he was and who were these people. Then he remembered. Evil Adam had attacked them. One single attack had got the better of the three most amazing Z-warriors. He had fainted after the attack. Adam had fired a chi blast in the sky. It had some adverse effects but he had to wait till the next day to find out what it was.

He opened his eyes. They were all at Bulma's home. Vegeta was still lying on the bed while Piccolo was just getting up. "How are we here…?" Piccolo asked. "Trunks and Gohan were passing by the sea, where you people were. They brought you here," Bulma replied.

Goku knew that he had to give away Adam's secret. He told the others about what had happened. "What?" Bulma said. She could not believe her ears. Adam looked ashamed of himself. "It's all my fault," he said, "I wish I was never born." "Adam!" Goku said sharply, "Mind you if you ever think that again! Everyone has some evil in them you know. That's nature's law!"

"But what will happen tomorrow?" Gohan wondered, "It must be something terrible. Something awful." "Let's see," Goku said.

The next day Goku woke up with a light feeling. He felt a bit younger inside. He crept into the washroom to wash his face when he saw himself in the mirror.

"AAHH!" he cried. He _was_ younger! His age had decreased by 5 years. "This is impossible!" he thought. He hurried into the bedroom to look at Chi Chi. She too looked 5 years younger. Goku was tensed now. He took flight to Gohan's house. "Father! You too!" Gohan cried. His age had too lessened by five years. Goku saw Pan then and he was shocked.

All the adults' age had decreased by five years but Pan, who was a child, looked five years older! Vegeta flew in at that time. "Vegeta! Our ages! Something's wrong!" "Kakarot, don't be so stupid! You know what's wrong!" Vegeta replied. Goku thought.

Of course. Adam.

He had fired an attack in the sky. It had mixed with the air. The adults were becoming younger at the rate of five years per day whereas the children, below the age of twenty, were ageing.

"What a novel idea!" Gohan exclaimed, amazed and repulsed at the same time. "What will we do now Vegeta?" Goku asked. He was too anxious and he did not hide it.

"I think I know what to do."

They wheeled around and saw the Evil Adam. "You brat!" Goku cried. Adam chuckled.

"You have to do a very simple thing," Adam said, "Just kill me and the spell will break." Goku knew very well that they could not kill him. There were two main reasons. Firstly they were not strong enough to kill him and secondly the good Adam would also die. Goku was horribly reminded of the time when he had been forced to kill Aron. Would he have to do it again?

"Do whatever you wish to," Adam said, "But remember, you have very few days left. So act quickly. Bye!" Gohan fired his Kamehameha attack at Adam. "Useless Gohan!" Adam said, "There's no way you can defeat me. Not now, at least. But there is one way in which you can kill me. Just finish off the other Adam. That will result in my death. See, I've helped you a lot. I've even told you of my weakness. Now be practical and get out of this problem."

He flew away.

Vegeta fell to his knees. He had realized it before but to think that he would have to kill his Adam… It was depressing. He wanted to cry then, clutching his Adam tightly but he controlled himself. "What should we do Kakarot?" he asked.

Goku looked at him for a while. "We train," he said, "And battle him in two days." "We'll never be strong enough to defeat him by training for two days!" Vegeta and Gohan said together.

"We might, actually," Goku said, "If we just know what to do!" He smiled to himself and then took flight.

Author's note: Adam's plan has been inspired by a TV series that I watch in the evening. It was such a brilliant idea that I couldn't help myself. No offence!


	22. A Brother's Loss

The evil Adam looked on in mild surprise.

The destruction he had caused, its results were far better than he had expected. People were panicking all over the earth. He was successful. He would win. The Z-warriors were helpless. They had little time left to live. He could not imagine how they would stop him.  
He gave a big laugh and then took flight to his hideout.

Vegeta and Goku trained hard between themselves. The other Z-warriors were busy too. But the best thing was about the location of their training.

Clinton X had arranged for a hyperbolic time chamber. This one was very different from Piccolo's though. Over here one day was equal to two years. They could train for two days only in a row; they could return after a break of one day. And the best thing about this place was that their ages didn't increase or decrease in the time chamber. They were the same age as they were when they entered the chamber.

004 had himself trained a lot here and was again stronger than any of them. He was going to help the Z-warriors in their battle against Adam. Shivam and Shiva had joined forces against him too. The training was so fierce that all of them felt as if they were really fighting Adam. Goku measured his power level. It had risen by eight times. It was the same case with Vegeta too.

"We have one more day Vegeta," Goku said as he gulped down some water. "I know Kakarot. And the whole planet's life depends on this one day. Have you told Adam that we'll battle him tomorrow?" "Um no," Goku replied. "He has to be informed Goku!" Trunks said, "Otherwise he might wipe down the population in this one day!" "Who will tell him?" Goku asked as he remembered Adam's chi blast.

"I'll go and face him," Adam said.

The three saiyans looked at him sharply. "I'll tell him not to harm anyone. I think he will listen to me." "Give it a try," Goku said. Adam nodded and then took off. Goku looked after him uneasily then sighed and caught up with him.

"Let's go together," he said. Adam smiled at him. They were flying towards the evil Adam. Somehow the good Adam knew where he was. Goku's eyes fell on somebody. He stopped. "Wait Adam!" he said. He came to a halt and looked at him quizzically.

A very familiar person joined them. "Hi you both! I've heard from Shivam that you guys here are in some big problem. What is it?" "Oh Horizon! It's good to see you!" Adam said. "Nothing's good here my friend," Goku said and started his story. "Whoa!" Horizon said, "You are in a major fix. And you didn't think of telling me!" Goku blushed. "Sorry Horizon," he said. "But why are you here?" Adam asked. "I'm looking for Mimito. I know she's somewhere here but…"

They took off together towards evil Adam, Horizon looking out for his sister. He soon found her.

"NOOO!" he cried as he rushed over to her. Goku saw the evil Adam there, smiling, but hurt, very hurt. Horizon fell to his knees. There had been a battle between Mimito and Adam. It had been fierce but in the end the princess lost. Tears welled up in Horizon's eyes as he realized that he had come too late, that Adam had killed her already. He cuddled his sister's dead body in his arms as tears fell down on her face.  
He rose to face evil Adam.

"You will pay for this!" Horizon cried angrily. Evil Adam laughed. "Really? How, may I ask?" Horizon drew his sword. "No Horizon!" Goku said, "We have to battle him tomorrow. And you are not strong enough to take on him!" "He's right…" Adam said. "Tomorrow will be too late Goku. He'll face me now and I'll rip him apart!" He raised his sword and ran towards evil Adam.

"NOO!" Goku cried. But the battle had started. But Goku knew that Horizon would never win. He just prayed that he would live. He turned towards Mimito's corpse. Tears welled in his eyes too. He respected the princess a lot, maybe more than any other person he knew. It was sad to see her dead.

"Martyr," he thought. He sighed as he towards Horizon. He was losing. Goku had no choice. With a cry he threw himself in the battle. Who would win? A merciless monster or a brother who has suffered his greatest loss? We'll see.

A/N: Till here I had posted it on some other site. However the next chapter onward will be found only on


	23. The Fall of the Prince

Horizon's fist landed on Adam's cheek. Blood exploded from his mouth. Goku launched his attacks on him too and the two friends clashed against their strongest and worst enemy. Horizon was obviously angry. Mimito meant a lot to him. As for Goku she was dead and as a friend he would avenge her. But he already knew that they would lose. Why? Because evil Adam was more than twenty times stronger than them.

The good Adam looked on in horror. Despite being half human and half kai he was a Glorian citizen. Mimito was his princess and a very close friend. It was horrible to think that he had killed her so brutally.

"Why are you even trying?" the Evil Adam asked as one of his chi blasts hit Goku, throwing him next to Mimito's corpse. Even so he knew Adam was only toying with them. Horizon used his excellent attack the _Wrath of the Prince_. Adam looked at him angrily.

"I can understand your feelings, Your Highness," he said, "And I can help you there. I have one more news to give you. Your father, the Late Glorian Emperor-" "You killed him too…" Horizon whispered. "I had no other choice. Your Highness, your empire is on the verge of collapse. Mondeo has never been interested in politics. You are the only one capable to manage your people. Forget Mimito and ascend the throne. Think of your people," Adam said. Horizon unsheathed his sword. His father, his sister… why did Adam want to wipe out his family?

He didn't care. He would take Adam's head to the royal temple as a sacrifice. He would avenge everyone Adam had killed. And for this Horizon was ready to kill. His sword cut Adam's hair. "Whoa!"

The battle continued for the next three hours. Goku was too hurt, too injured. The good Adam had taken part as well but he too was lying face down. Only Horizon was still up, barely conscious. Adam captured him in his energy cell. He could not move. He had dropped his sword.

Adam walked up to him. He struck him with the back of his hand. "I was just playing Horizon. You could never beat me. I gave you a chance to leave, to mind your own business because you are so young. But you didn't listen. For this you will suffer. And you'll have only yourself to blame." Adam was holding his sword. He slashed Horizon's face with it.

"I never thought I'd be doing this to a fifteen year old…" Adam sighed. He created a knife with his energy. He started piercing it, very slowly, in his abdomen. It was so slow and so painful that Horizon could not stop himself from screaming in pain. Tears flooded down his cheeks. Adam twisted the knife and then pulled it out with a swift motion.

Goku watched this in horror. He would have to save the boy. He was a child, for Heaven's sake! Goku gathered all his remaining strength and fired a Kamehameha wave at Adam. The energy cell kept it back. "Try saving your own skin Goku," Adam said. He turned back to Horizon. The knife slashed his face then his chest, his arms. He looked a complete wreck and was on the way of becoming one.

This continued for the next two hours. Most probably the prince could not feel anything now. He didn't scream. He didn't cry. He was just there with empty eyes. Adam gave him the knife.

"You have two choices, Your Highness. You can either save yourself or your friends here," Adam said and then glanced at Goku and the good Adam. Both Goku and Horizon understood. "No Horizon, you won't!" Goku cried.

Horizon did not hear him. He grabbed the knife firmly and drew it in his heart. Goku watched in utter sadness. He did not save him. Another burden on his heart. Horizon had committed suicide. And he had not saved him. Horizon was so young, so cheerful. Goku found himself crying. Not because the prince was dead but because how he died.

Adam walked up to him. "Your lucky day Goku. We'll meet tomorrow in the battlefield. I know that's what you came to tell me." He started walking away.

"I'll kill you Adam! You feel sorry for what you have done!" "I'd love seeing you try that."

Goku watched him as he left and passed out next to the good Adam.


End file.
